Orbs of Azure
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: He moves on, because unlike her, he can. Kisara can only watch and protect as the man she loves fades away and the one of today begins life, at last. It's okay, even if it's with someone else. -AnzuKaiba, Kisara-


**Title**: Orbs of Azure  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Kaiba Anzu Kisara  
**Disclaimer**: No owning so there  
**Summary:** He moves on, because unlike her, he can. She can only watch and protect as the one she loves fades away and the one of today begins life at last.

* * *

She gazes through sad eyes as she watches the one she loves, but knows it's for the best. Her spirit is meant to rest completely, forever in the world of the dead. She will not return to his side in flesh. Not as a human at least. She gave up that privilege when she protected him the first time.

In the past she held two roles. Guardian and Companion. She protected physically with her ka and emotionally with her heart and her memory. She knew though that this day would come. Knew that someday, she would be able to cross over, because he would move on. For though his soul was reborn, he was not the same.

Ice melted over years and she could only watch silently.

She watched the smiles and the arguments _the girl_ started because she didn't want to accept the way he lived. To him _the girl_ was all speeches and judgment, but beneath, hidden, there was something more. She watched the care that glittered in _the girl's _gaze as they slowly became civil, and as drops of salty water flowed for him from blue eyes that were not her own. She watched as his reborn visage accepted the girl into his life at last.

Her role as companion ended that day. He found solace in someone who, like herself, cared for him completely. That was okay.

She wasn't resentful. She knew it would happen, and for a time she remained his guardian. She remained present to watch over him and any he cared for, the girl included. Because though he wasn't yet aware of his own emotions she could tell.

Still though, no matter what she knew and how she prepared, she gazed...gazes, through sad blue eyes because it still hurts. She is a spirit and knows she will be replaced. Yet it hurts even though it shouldn't on the day she loses him completely.

There is blood running down the girl's face and it taints her blue eyes with its red. She takes the beating meant for the brother and than stands back up to fight. Stands to protect someone he cares about. She falls only when she knows the young one is safe, and when she does, it is his arms that catch her bloodied and broken form. Blue eyes squint because the role of guardian has been at last been taken as well. She is no longer needed.

She remains long enough for the girl to heal and return to the position she herself held in his past life. She remains long enough for the feeling of devotion and love to be directed to someone besides herself and to be returned just the same.

She gazes through blue eyes as tears stream down her face and across her smile. He has found what he needed and she has no reason to stay. So she closes her eyes and she continues to let the tears fall in joy and in sadness.

Her spirit ripples as she lets go. Her time is done.

Blue eyes open as drops rain down. She feels like she's falling and there is hope and joy, but so much loss. Warmth surrounds her as two arms wrap around her waist and normally stern eyes question.

Mazaki Anzu simply smiles as she rests her head against her boyfriend's chest. He is strong and he is real and he is hers. She doesn't quite understand the tears that flow from her eyes, but something inside tells her they are a gift. Kaiba Seto pulls her closer, but looks at the sky. Neither knows why, but both feel as if something has gone missing.

_Thank you…_

Their voices echo as one. They don't understand to who or why they say it, but they do none the less. Both gaze into the sky as a star above seemingly blinks out and fades into nothingness. It's time is done. Theirs has just begun.

Back than, blue eyes captivated him and he loved. Blue eyes left him and he grieved.

This time, blue eyes stay and match his own. He lives for today with _the girl_ by his side.

She knows and lets her own orbs of azure fade away at last.


End file.
